


Все его агенты

by CaitlinIsles



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: Каждый, кто работал с Гиббсом, занимал определенное место в его жизни.





	Все его агенты

Каждый из тех, кто работал с Гиббсом, занимал определенное место в его жизни.

Всё началось с Майка, его босса, его наставника. Человека, которого Гиббс понимал лучше всех, а главное человека, который понимал его самого.  
Лучший в своём роде. В чём-то жестокий, в чём-то сочувствующий, но определённо всегда добивающийся желаемого.  
И он научил этому его, Гиббса. И тот всегда был ему за это благодарен.

Потом был Стен Бёрли. Он всегда схватывал всё на лету, пусть по началу, Джетро воспринимал его не больше, чем мальчика на побегушках. Пусть он и не выдержал под конец, но Джетро всегда готов помочь пусть бывшему, но всё же своему агенту.

Ещё была и Вивиан Блэкедер. Она могла бы стать хорошим агентом, не будь она одержима своим прошлым и зациклена на смерти брата.  
— Морская полиция, не инструмент мести, — сказал тогда Гиббс.  
И она могла бы справиться, если бы не способствовала провалу операции.

Доббс, который тоже продержался недолго, даже меньше Вив. Слишком любящий правила, он так и не смог понять, что для того, чтобы раскрыть дело, следует этими правилами пренебрегать.

Тони, менявший места работы, как своих девушек, но остановившийся на NCIS. Ставший лучшим агентом Гиббса. Со своими тараканами и скелетами, старающийся во многом подражать своему боссу, но при этом, имеющий свой определённый стиль ведения дел. Джетро действительно гордится им, пусть и не всегда говорит об этом.

Была Кейт. И пусть чувство вины отступило, он всегда будет думать, что виноват, что он недоглядел, не уберёг. И каждый раз, разговаривая с Рейчел, он будет с грустью и гордостью вспоминать младшую Тодд.

Есть Эбби. Его криминалист. Нет, непросто криминалист, его вторая дочь. Смышленая, милая, находчивая и до ужаса добрая. И пусть она достаточно экстравагантна, она просто незаменима. Девочка-солнышко, улыбка которой освещает все, что только можно. Хотя, и то, что нельзя тоже.

Даки. Друг и патологоанатом, за которого он переживает как за отца. Иногда он забывается и переходит на истории от дела, но ведь Джетро прекрасно знает, что эти истории действительно интересны и познавательны. Поэтому, каждый раз, когда они закрывают дело, они всей командой собираются дома у босса, и с удовольствием слушают его рассказы.

Джетро до сих пор помнит, каким был зеленым МакГи. Стеснительным, но умным. Сейчас он вырос. У всех на глазах стал более решительным и сильным, таким же незаменимым, как и Тони. И пусть вся команда возмущалась, они признают, что их Тим действительно хороший писатель.

Потом появилась Зива. Да, она хороший агент, но всё же в ней всегда было что-то, что заставляло их всех относиться к ней с недоверием. Сейчас, смотря на соседний стол Джетро думает, что он проклят. Сколько продержится новый агент, который заменит Зиву? В конце концов, агента можно заменить, но нельзя заменить члена семьи. Кем и являлись Кейт и Зива. Они были уникальны, две противоположности, которые стали самыми дорогими в их отделе существами. Но Зиву они не потеряли, как Кейт, и у них всегда будет место для неё, если она однажды решит вернуться к ним.

Лерой Джетро Гиббс не любит менять агентов. Но если выбирает, то лучших. И сейчас, видя список кандидатов на соседний стол, он понимает, что ни один из них не подходит. Нет, они хороши, но Джетро не нужен очередной зацикленный на правилах молодняк, он выберет, но он уверен, что нового агента следует искать не в офисе NCIS. Пусть на это понадобится время, но он умеет ждать.


End file.
